It's that time of month again
by flippy-animegirl
Summary: It's that time of month again for our lovely bishies. What will they do this time to escape from them? Who are they hiding from?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's that time of month again for our lovely bishies. What will they do this time to escape from them? Who are they hiding from?

Disclaimer: Flippy doesn't own D.N. Angel :(

* * *

><p>It's a day before that time of month again and our favorite angels and tamers are sitting around a table.<p>

"What are we going to do this time?" asks the redheaded artist licking his spoon.

"Well we have tried hiding, disguises, and a whole lot of other things but they always seem to know what were doing," answered the blue haired commander.

"How about we leave town like right now and then they won't be able to catch us?" says the purple haired thief eating his bowl of ice cream.

"For once my other half has a reasonably smart idea," smirks the blonde haired angel before sipping his coffee.

"Yeah let's do that," yells the excited redhead running out the door" Anything to get away from them."

The rest soon follow the redhead outside to the car.

"I'm driving Krad."

"No you stupid thief. This is my car I'm driving."

"Hurry up you too," yells the bluenette from the driver's seat.

"Aww... why does creepy boy get to drive us to wherever we're going?"

"Satoshi's not creepy Dark, and because you were busy arguing with Krad,"replies the redhead from the front seat.

"So where are we going?"

"Anywhere, just away from here and the horror that they bring to us."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Niwa basement...<p>

"Shush girls! We can't hear what they're saying."

"Mrs. Emiko, I brought the refreshments."

"Thank you Towa. You can stay if you want for the meeting."

Chairs are being moved around as various girls sit in their chairs.

"The meeting has now started. As you all know tomorrow is that day again and our targets have decided to leave town. Do any of you have any ideas on how to catch them?" says Emiko.

"Well me and Riku could track them down and stay where they are staying and then contact the rest of the group while they are sleeping" says a brunette with long hair.

"Yeah Risa's right as far as they know we aren't in this group so we could work undercover" states a girl with short brown hair.

Murmurs of agreement are heard throughout the group of girls.

"Then its settled Risa and Riku will carry out this mission," says Emiko handing the twins two tracking devices.

"We will not let you down or the A.S.Y.F.G," yell both girls before leaving.

* * *

><p>In the car...<p>

"Pedophile"

"Bastard"

"Idiot"

"Narcissist"

"Kleptomaniac"

"Homicidal"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Everyone turns to look at Daisuke a bit surprised.

"Sorry Dai-Chan but we're bored."

"Well be there shortly," states Satoshi.

Dark looks out the window and sees a man being chased around by a giant carrot. The carrot catches the man and begins to eat him. Dark shudders and turns around to face Krad as he pulls out his sketchbook and begins drawing.

"Krad, what are you drawing?"

"Satoshi-sama, Mousy."

Satoshi shudders at the idea of Krad drawing him. Krad's drawings of him usually end up scarring him for a few months.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

About two minutes later...

"Are we there now?"

"No."

One second later...

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"Oh we're here now Dark."

"YAY!Wait where are we?"

"The Secret Spa funded by the A.S.Y.F.G stupid thief didn't you read the sign"Satoshi repeatedly hits his head on the steering wheel at Dark's stupidity.

"Stop that Satoshi-Sama! There's no help for Dark. My other half is very stupid and doesn't deserve your attention,"Krad grabs Satoshi before he hits himself again.

"Dark, give me your hand we don't want you to get lost like at the amusement park", Daisuke grabs Dark's hand and walks into the hotel.

Satoshi and Krad follow closely behind them making sure Dark doesn't try to run away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Risa and Riku...<p>

"Oh there staying at our secret spa."

"Hey Risa I'll trade you this picture for that picture."

"This one ...you can have it I have three of them."

"Thanks Risa. My collection of the limited edition of SD is almost complete."

"Me too but with the DK collection."

"I hope we get more pictures soon."

"Yea me too Riku"

"Young misses we are here."

The twins get out of their car and say goodbye to their butler before walking into the spa.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one<p>

Flippy: Does anyone know who or what they're running from?

Dark: Is it Wiz?

(Everyone face palms)

Krad: No! (Sigh) time for your meds...

Flippy: TTFN =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I still do not own

* * *

><p>We find our heroes in their hotel room...needless to say Dark is tied up to a chair.<p>

Why? Simple... he tried to sneak into the girl's bath and Krad caught him before that could happen. Dark furious since he didn't get to see naked girlies tried to get revenge on Krad by trying to cut the blonde's hair try being the key word here. Then Krad tied him up in the chair and left Dark all alone in the dark creepy hotel room.

"I'm bored" said the thief wiggling around in his chair.

He started violently moving the chair which of course caused it to fall back loudly with a great thud. Dark's head collided with the chair and he passed out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the baths...<p>

Krad was untying his hair band and getting ready to go back to the baths. Daisuke and Satoshi both walk in and they get ready too.

"Hey Krad where's Dark?" asked Daisuke taking off his shirt.

"Oh that I tied him up in a chair", he quickly replied.

"What!"yell both of them at the same time,"Do you want a repeat of what happened at the amusement park!"

They all shudder at the memory of the amusement park.

-Flashback-

All four guys were standing outside the gates to Azumano Joyland. Dark had begged them to take him there. They had only agreed because Dark was threatening to run around the whole city naked and this of course would start their monthly nightmare much earlier than usual. Now why Dark wanted to go to the amusement park no one knew why not even Dark himself. The others had noticed that Dark was acting quite out of character lately and more stupider than usual. They had a vague feeling it had to do something with THEM. Anyways back to our story...

They all walked in the amusement park and immediately Dark shot off and went his own way. The others left him to his own devices which turned out to be a very bad idea.

Soon the park was flooded with water, the shops were destroyed, the rides were malfunctioning, and the beauty pageant contestants were all in shock murmuring something about a demonic purple haired man. The only purple haired man in the whole park was Dark. Needless to say the whole group got kicked out of the amusement park, banned from going there ever again, and had to pay for the reconstruction of the park which Satoshi had to pay for with his fortune.

Never again would they leave Dark alone who knows what he could destroy next.

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>They raced back to their room only towels around their waists and opened the door. The only thing that greeted them was silence.<p>

Daisuke peeked into the room and turned on the lights in the dark room. There lying on the floor was an unconscious Dark still tied up in his chair.

"Wow Dark's a phantom thief and he couldn't get free from a measly piece of rope," commented Daisuke at Dark's current state.

"Damn that's the only thing I didn't try when I was trying to catch him," muttered Satoshi before pulling his little red notebook out of who knows where and writing in it.

"I knew that...why you think I used rope"Krad said happily poking his other half with a random stick he found.

"Guys I think we should put him on the bed."

Krad picked up the man and threw him on the bed the chair still tied to him.

"Krad, untie him too."

"Do I have to Satoshi-sama?"whined Krad.

Satoshi glared at Krad and Krad began untying Dark. Dark regained consciousness with Krad on top of him and kissed him.

"I love you Krad" sang the man as Krad backed away from him quickly. Daisuke whacked him with Krad's stick knocking him out again.

"Our worst fear has come to pass on one of our own," whispered Satoshi facing his two remaining brothers in arm.

"THEY have finally perfected their formula," stated Krad remembering Dark's behavior a few minutes ago.

"We're not safe anymore," sobbed the distressed Daisuke.

Satoshi and Krad went to comfort Daisuke by handing him a convinientely placed plate of strawberries with whip cream and patting him on the back.

With Daisuke calmed down they began planning on fixing Dark. They quickly decided they would have to go back to Satoshi's house to use the underground laboratory he had.

They quickly gathered their things and left the hotel still clad in towels with Krad's stick in Daisuke's hand

* * *

><p>Incoming transmission...<p>

"Mama Bear come in."

"Roger Gemini."

"Our subjects have left the building. Repeat the subjects have left the building."

"Roger Gemini. Follow the subjects. "

"Copy Mama Bear. Subject Kaitou has been successfully turned. Subject Strawberry will be turned next."

"Good job Gemini. Mama Bear out."

* * *

><p>Flippy: What's wrong with dark?<p>

Wiz: Kyu Kyu

Flippy: That's right wiz

Wiz: Kyu

Flippy: TTFN


End file.
